


Vagabond Blues

by exAm



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anne has no idea what's going on with Eddie, Bad Decisions, Bisexual Eddie Brock, Dan gets objectified, F/M, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mental Voyeurism, Mentions of Rope Bondage, Multi, Pansexual Venom, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Tentacle Sex, Vaguely dub-con, desire to eat adorable forest creatures, eating people, emotion as communication, male-identified Venom, mild Bdsm elements, not exactly criminal masterminds, stupid humor, tw: food issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exAm/pseuds/exAm
Summary: Escapism smut with two losers from different planets who are still learning exactly how much they like each other.Starring Vagabond Eddie Brock, unemployed power bottom, and his partner-in-crime, Venom, an emotional clingy space tapeworm, on a quest to do absolutely effin' anything other than face how badly they've fucked things up.A bigger, smuttier road trip ahead. They explore their bond and test their boundaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZombieJesus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/gifts).



* * *

When Eddie got the email the newspaper was firing him from his investigative reporting position for not producing enough content - an email which informed him he was welcome to come on in and collect his personal items from his desk at any time during the afternoon - He didn't do that. Instead, he sped pack his duffel bag, he straddled his motorcycle and he hopped on the 210 to just go.  
  
  
He hadn't consulted any map for reference. No reservations were made somewhere; nothing bougie like a vacation awaited him ahead.  
  
  
He let the interstate traveling out of San Francisco unwind in a flurry of rapidly changing scenery before him. For the first time in his life he felt enamored with the possibilities of the open road because there was nowhere, nowhere on this earth at least, he couldn't safely go anymore.  
  
  
Nowhere _they_ couldn't go.  
  
  
**What are we doing? You liked that job. Hang back. We can make them see Eddie. How _amazing_  we are.  
  
**  
Venom's rumbling voice sounded off like a baritone alarm inside his head.  
  
  
“Yeah. Don’t think so.” He snarked back. He'd gotten sacked for slacking off, after all. Then he'd felt... nothing. What he cared about was changing, he had changed. The episode with Carlton Drake, half a year that had felt like one million years, had introduced him to the freedom of no longer giving a fuck.  
**  
**  
**We are riding someplace new, Eddie? For food?**  Venom sounded gleeful and their voice boomed louder, as they imagined the most reasonable motive. Still unable to guage Eddie's thoughts,  **Comfort food?  
**  
  
“Yeah. Perhaps.” He remains vague.  
  
  
Two hundred more miles of silence passed between them. The road grew gravely as their scenery grew more storybook. Eddie felt the alien symbiote vibrate with the impressions of its curiosity at what lay ahead, its empathy for his plight and its confusion at his running.  
  
  
Venom sensed him growing colder as the mountainous roads through Yosemite were traversed. Comfortingly they formed a plush scarf snug around his neck and they tugged his wraparound sunglasses tighter against his head to protect his eyes from the wind whipping about his face.  
  
  
The engine hummed in that strained way that let them know Eddie was ignoring his gas gauge when he shouldn't have been and Venom grew more anxious about how this was going to end up.  
  
  
**We** **can’t see it in your mind… our destination.  
**  
  
“Practice some patience, Vee,” Eddie replied and kept his mind clear. The whole point was for them not to know.   
  
  
**That's bitchy of you. We’ve been your captive on this pointless 'joyride' and you haven’t given us any hints.  
**  
  
“You can wait a bit longer.”  
  
  
They inhabited one body yet there seemed to be many things that the symbiote didn’t really know about him. As far as Eddie could tell, they shared his foremost thoughts, strongest impressions and the resources of his body, as well as whatever 'nutrition' the symbiote consumed, and sometimes Venom would rifle through his memories like they were his personal gossip rag, but despite this unceasing intimacy, they were not truly of one mind.   
  
Hiding things from the symbiote that had threaded itself through his entire central nervous system was a difficult task.   
  
  
A certain turn-off from the highway spoke to Eddie in the inexplicable, seductive language of the unknown. He took up the offer, veering up a mountain pass to scale a tightly coiled road. They'd find rest up there somewhere in the grand vacation homes. No camping for them. Fuck it. It was off-season right before the snow came so by now many summer homes in this resort town had been left to languish.  
  
  
Rolling past an unmanned community gate Eddie spied and chose an obviously empty mansion,  
  
Who was going to stop them even if they triggered an alarm system? They could destroy the entire thing. They could run faster than a car at top speed.  But sure enough, just like an overconfident wealthy person with a second home, the security on the place was minimal. Limited to sensors on the doors and the first-floor windows.  
  
  
**This nest isn't ours.** Venom chastised him.  
  
  
“Venom, one it’s a house, humans don’t make _nests_ , two, do you guys really care? It's a place to rest.”  
  
  
They barely considered the query about nests belonging to puny humans. **No.  
  
**  
Eddie focused on Venom then. Communicating his need to get inside by imagining them entering via the third floor. Slivers of goo twirled up from off his shoulders to scale the walls up to a window. They slid through a crack to pry it apart from the inside. Then formed a twisted rope for Eddie to hold on the way up. He’s learned to trust what Venom can do. His fear of heights nearly gone. He jumps through the cracked window but they barely miss taking down the chandelier down with them on the way down. Coils break his fall extending from him in a flurry to form a cushion on the way down.  
**  
**  
**This… is nice. We should make ourselves a nice nest like this.  
**  
  
“Ha. Keep dreaming. I'm no handyman let alone a master carpenter.” But yeah, this place was about as posh as they came. Eddie had found it mostly pointless to correct Venom on human cultural norms as there were more important ideas to help them come to terms with than the correct names for things and places.  
  
  
Ideas like not eating the 'bad' people who bumped into Eddie in downtown. Little cultural mainstays like that.

  
**Place like this. We almost forgot were trapped in a loser.**

  
  
Eddie ignored that barb.

  
  
The home was so grand it was more like a castle. It had a large entryway opening up to a Tuscan inspired living room done in stone and marble and three-story windows with carved and lacquered wood gave a view out to a forested hillside down to a lake. No nearby residences interupted the view for miles. Eddie didn’t really even know where the two of them were anymore but the lake was enormous. Yachts and speedboats dotted the horizon on the far side as the sun set over the lake casting ripples in orange and red hues. So this privacy came with the best view; something he hadn't even known to hope for  
  
  
Not a bad pick. Not at all. Eddie congratulated himself, flicked on the lights and cozied himself on the couch that faced the towering windows to relax.  
  
  
They hadn't rested for so much as a minute yet when Venom's enhanced vision spot deer amidst the far trees leading down to the lake - a doe and her two fawns paused to enjoy munching on flowers. Venom's hunger emerged inside him with a vengeance and suddenly their head was forming at his shoulder with their tongue lolling out to drool across his chest longingly.  
  
  
"Look at that perfectly good food. We've been _hungry;_  we've waited too long."   
**  
**  
“Ugh. NO! Remember the 500 slide powerpoint presentation I spent a weekend making us? That was so I wouldn't have to live with eating Bambi _and his mom_.  We’ll order some Chinese take-out capeesh?"  
  
  
Venom sighed pathetically. Eddie could feel how much they didn’t have the patience to wait for said take-out. No, no. Neither of them wanted to wait for food, it had been too many hours. Besides, maybe in some parallel universe where people gave a damn about one another, the delivery person would recognize Eddie shouldn’t be here.  
  
  
So, Eddie took pity on them and went to the kitchen. In the fridge, he found plenty of frozen food items that seemed of a safe date. An alarming amount of them really. Venom vibrated happily to see frozen hamburger patties and french fries. They wouldn't be much good to Eddie's taste without fresh veggies and bread to add a variety of flavor but he wasn’t in the mood to worry for his own palate right now.

  
  
Venom had become adept at assisting him in the kitchen. They’d already set the oven and slicked oil across a pan on the stovetop by the time he turned around with the opened plastic bag. He smiled wryly because sometimes Venom was cute.

  
  
**How many can we make?** Venom begged his permission inside his head.  
**  
**  
“Go crazy.” And Venom’s enthusiasm at this rare permissiveness from him concerning food coursed through him in the form of low warmth, it felt like a thank you wrought of pure emotion.  
  
  
After having binged a disgusting 15 patties and a pound of fries slathered with ketchup, Venom's rotund head was rested contently upon his shoulder. They burped loudly next to his face then gave him a sly smile of satisfaction. No longer drooling on him but drowsy from fullness and smiling dreamily with all their deadly needle-like fangs bared.   
  
They yawned but It wasn’t time to sleep yet. Eddie hadn’t brought them here to be alone only to raid a strangers kitchen during a break and enter. He hadn’t understood what was possessing him when he left this afternoon. Nor why he felt possessed to trespass into this place; he wasn't exactly into it.  
  
  
Now he thought he might have an inkling.  
  
  
“Hey. Can we talk about that time you found me in Anne, Venom?”  
  
  
“That's a good memory for us. We could find our host again because of her. We _like her_.”  
**  
**  
“Okay. Cool... I want to talk about your methods.”  
  
  
“The transfer?”Venom’s eyes narrowed.  
  
  
“Your _kiss_. You chose _a kiss_. If that’s how you wanted to go about it… I was thinking you should commit to it.”  
  
  
“Commit?”  
**  
**  
“To the kiss.”  
  
  
Venom hesitated only to close off their emotionality to him. Something was going on inside of them that they wanted to hide, “We are already one. We shared our power.”  
  
  
“No. I don’t mean your power. I mean your giant tongue. In my mouth. It was really good.  _Do it again, will you?_ ”  
  
  
Venom had gone completely silent inside his mind.

“Venom? That wasn't exactly the response I was hoping for here.”  
  
  
Slowly and tenderly warm black goo poured out from his wrists and legs rising up in ribbons, expanding up as if from nothing, defying all known physics, to change their texture and volume at will. Venom took on their hulking masculine humanoid form in front of him.  
  
  
“Eddie is lonely for Anne? We can get her back for him… less of a loser though.” Their strange white oily prismatic eyes tilted upwards playfully at their brilliance, then they are upon his own searchingly. Their tongue lolls out and curls inches from his cheek as it considered his reaction.  
**  
**  
Eddie doesn’t want to think about her anymore. She had someone she loved. He doesn’t want to think about anything that isn’t what he’s here trying to talk to Venom about alone. He knew the alien seemed to be under a false impression that intimacy meant being with someone forever. Anne had barely even been on his mind lately. He’d found a sort of happiness which she couldn’t provide.  
  
  
“Stop. She is not dating me any more. And I like her boyfriend, I wish them every happiness.”  
  
  
"We will get her back and the skinny man! On my planet the leader can have many partners."  
  
  
Eddie gives a wry laugh at Venom proposing a foursome put his hand upon Venom’s monstrously broad chest. He's not remotely interested in that idea. “Stop. _Please stop with that._ Do it for me, _for us_.”  
  
  
“Eddie had a rough morning. His thoughts have been too fuzzy for us to understand. Take a night cap.-“  
**  
**  
He couldn't handle this. The condescending way Venom is dismissing him trying to have a real conversation about their history and ordering him to get drunk instead. _What a load of BS._ He slapped Venom's face as hard as he could muster but the alien symbiote only looked shocked. Eddie growled, uncharacteristically upset and angry with him to be told to go to bed after rejecting Venom's horrible plan to hone in on his ex's relationship, “This is about US! You didn’t need to kiss me. That wasn't Anne. She told me you kissed me! There were other ways to reinfect me! Do you deny that!?”  
  
  
“We understand. We must find Eddie a human mate to take out his biological urges on. He is getting lonely-“  
**  
**  
“DO IT YOU COWARD!” He challenged the alien. And Venom? Venom existed to meet his challenges.  
  
  
Venom’s oil-slick eyes widen at his louder screaming then soften and send soothing waves through Eddie, the feeling that they are not wanting him to be upset, black lips close over uneven fangs as they slide forward to envelop him like black rain from above. Pulling him first to their lipless mouth then slackening their grip to tilt him back upon a wave of interwebbed support. They slick their tongue across plush pursed lips which split apart willingly in a soft exhalation to swallow that teasing tongue. Eddie never takes his eyes off Venom’s huge alien ones, even as theirs narrow in lust, even as the exploration of the velvety inside of his mouth grows more insistent and demanding. Growing bolder and more nakedly excited as rivulets of them are touching and coalescing into tendrils, searching parts of them caress his head.  
  
  
“We liked that.” Venom mused, parting from him to lick up the column of his neck. They sound wistful. "Now, you are calm."

th  
  
“Fuck. _Yes_.” Eddie replied incredibly turned on. He licked his lips to swallow strands of the symbiotes thick saliva then used the back of his hand to clear his wet face. He could feel himself blushing from his cheeks all the way down to his chest. He pulled Venom back in, gripping at their broad mid-back, and even rocks into them to make it clear what he wants, “Don’t you dare stop there.”

  
  
“We're sorry. We must.” Then Venom was compressing themselves, as quickly origami flattening, they snaked gently back inside Eddie.

  
  
“Why!? I could _feel you_  getting into it.”  
  
  
And Venom who hated to disappoint him further gave Eddie an impression of something he’d only felt from them once before and only in the face of losing him while falling from the rocket - the chill of fear.

  
  
In his head, they explained this emotion.  **We are strange, _starved when we kiss you._  Once we could have happily continued until we had consumed you from the inside out. Could have even swallowed you whole. Now we are one. Eddie is ours. If we.... do that, we’d not be ourselves anymore… hear the pleasant thrum of stupid thoughts… enjoy our handsome morning face…  
**  
  
“Oh… oh my god!? Does your species not even experience desire?” His thoughts raced loudly. He couldn’t control their direction, didhejusttrytofacerapeanasexualAgenderaliententacle monster whose only biological programming was to eat and conquer worlds? Oh no. Maybe _Eddie was the monster.  
_  
  
Venom started laughing really hard in his head. Chuckling uproariously and letting its amusement shine through. It thought these fears so ridiculous.  
  
  
“Don’t laugh at me!”  
  
  
**Then don’t be a silly bitch. You are ours. You taste like the best snack. And beautiful, such a pretty creature.  Prettiest we'd ever seen. We won’t risk hurting our perfect host for another kiss. And we can be in you, Eddie, while you are with a partner. Think of it.  
  
**  
“Perfect? If you are hungry _for more of me_.” Eddie Brock’s eyes danced with devilish intent because he has no idea how any of this will work but he has no intention to stop at a kiss if they start. First, he needed Venom to stop hiding out in his brain. “Face me like a man, I mean-“ He shook his head at the inaccurate turn of phrase, “The badass mofo you are.”  
  
  
Venom liked the way Eddie was talking, all smooth and confident. It poured out of him more quickly this time and he reaches to stroke its left arm in encouragement to stay like this.  
**  
**  
“I don't want us to find a partner. I want to satisfy you, Venom.”  
  
  
“Tch. Of course you won't find us a partner. You don’t even buy us king size burritos or let us stack heads in nice piles.” They lick his ear teasingly though when they say it and Eddie's dick goes instantly rock hard.   
  
  
Eddie takes a firmer tone and feels the creature inside him pulse, seemingly enraptured by his words even though it tries to defuse these feelings by joking. “You stayed, you stayed here on earth; you said I was yours?” Eddie reaches down to grab both taloned hands and squeeze them. They raise their hands intwined to chest level and lean down to slide their tongue across their cheek and around his neck.

  
  
“Mine. Eddie.” It hisses at him delighted through its endless fangs. 

  
  
“Oh yeah? Because you know what that means?” And he pulled them in for another kiss, licking the length of their tongue with his small one lewdly then pushing the side of his head into theirs, “It means you are mine too, so you better stop dodging this and do what I want.”  
  
  
The alien shuddered emotionally and its own impressions of him became clear in Eddie’s mind as he pushed it backward and into the nearest bedroom. Eddie saw himself in flashes through the symbiote’s possessive but loving eyes. He saw the way he looked when they first met, somehow a good impression. He saw himself out of the shower toweling off and Venom struggling to stay inside him because they are proud he looked even handsome and healthier than when they'd first found him. He sees himself sleeping to dream the most inconsequential pleasant dreams and Venom enjoying every single one. He sees Venom watching and celebrating his successes at work. Enjoying the way Eddie receives admiration everywhere they ever go, the way other people can pull their eyes off the man. He sees Venom watching him slumped over drunk at the bar and wanting him to just go home away from all the loud people where they can be alone.

  
  
Alone as they are here.

  
  
Alone together.

  
  
“Let me have you. Get me out of these clothes.” He groans overwhelmed. More turned on to know how much he is cared for, how precious he is to this creature.

  
  
They respond well to Eddie ordering them around. They help him pull off his brown boots, jeans and hoodie. They let Eddie push their humanoid form back onto the bed and climb on top to straddle at their hips. They screech in surprise when Eddie smacks their ass approvingly.  
  
  
Eddie’s cock is painfully hard and reddened, the tip is drooling and he commands them, “Stroke me.”

  
Venom disperses into cascades of goo that hold his knees as broadly apart as they had been when he was straddling them. All his nerves are sparking over with gently soothing sensation as Venom winds tendrils around his limbs and slowly tease across his balls then wind around his cock to pump it slowly like they are milking him.  
  
  
**Eddie is messy here.  
**  
  
He moans, because hell yeah he is, and the second he opened his mouth venom extended into there as well. Held his mouth open gently at the jaw and rose above him to steal a sweeter slower kiss for themselves. When they pull away he gripped punishingly at what might be their neck but becomes only rubbery warm strands in this fists.  
  
  
They looked askance at the violent gesture, continued to stroke him with a butterfly’s touch, **what is it?  
  
**  
“Feels good Venom. But you’re a _fucking tease_ , take me harder. Hurt me if you need to. God. Because _that’s exactly how I want it_.”  
  
  
**It’s too much for you we are afraid… We can't do this and work to heal you at the same time.  
  
**  
“Are you not mine?” He whispered headily, rocking up into the slickvice-gripp around his member.  
  
  
**We are all yours.** Venom promised.  
  
  
“Then do what I ask. Take me like you mean it. Take me the way you’ve already taken me, without question or concern for my well-being, don’t make me ask again- I’ve never wanted anything more. If you hurt me I'll get through it. It's... it's like a game. Trust me, Vee.”  
  
  
And there. There it that sensation is again. One he had caught only a flash of before when they were kissing with Anne. Venom’s desire to possess and be one with him took hold of his consciousness and filled him full of their passion.  
  
  
Venom pulled away at first, but only to search him over in an outpour of fleshy soft matter, then drippy tentacles are latching across Eddie's throat and squeezing it softly tighter and tighter. They thread into his hair, tugging his head back by the strands, forcing him to bare his neck to their teeth. Eddie moans in surprise, eyes flying open as he clutches any part of them before him. He watches the glowing light in their eyes drink in every part of his body, then their mouth licks a long stripe down to the base of his throat, sucking lightly. Eddie's eyes flutter shut to take it in.

**Not only a loser, a slut as well? We never expected such an accommodating host.**

  
“Yes! Let me be your slut.” That thrills them. They are suddenly everywhere like they are going to consume him and moving more frantically now, pumping him roughly, but Eddie wants humanistic intimacy, he summons an image from way back in his college years. Of letting some pretty pillow-lipped bartender with bedroom eyes fuck him without a condom on because the man had listened to the dumb shit he had to say that night and he had felt lonely. Venom’s possessiveness flares up and busts apart as it resumes form above him and shoves him against the pillows into the headboard.

  
  
They kiss him roughly all teeth and fangs, and even as gracefully as they move upon him, they shallowly cut open his lip and cheek, and _yes, yes_ , oh they are jealous and enraged and want him to know he can’t do that anymore. He can’t be who he was back then ever again. That he is only theirs now unless they want to share. That that man was not good enough for their Eddie.

  
  
Bleeding from scratches, it smarts so nice, vinegar-sharp as they lick his face but continue their onslaught of his senses, he laughs into their massive mouth and spread eagles himself alluringly beneath them thinking _what are you going to do about it big guy._

  
  
**Be everything Eddie deserves.**

 **  
**  
And that desire to please him - it just thrills him too much to bear. Their strange submissiveness to his orders, this powerful creature from the stars completely fallen into his hands. He’s not even an iota stronger than Venom but he guides the alien underneath him on the mattress because he wants it inside, he wants to ride it.

  
  
He leans forward against the wooden headboard with a soft noise and lowers his unattended backside to their mouth. They grumble with how turned on that makes them. Eddie demanding his ass get eaten. All hint of shyness gone.

  
  
It squeezes his cock at the base, making ropes around him, like kinbaku bondage, to keep him from instantly coming at impending intrusion. The tongue teased, rimming his sensitive opening, then pries him apart and fills him in a luxurious wave of smooth muscle movement. Fuller now than he has ever been, warm and slicked apart for his alien lover. They test the sensitivity of his prostate and then feeling him jump from the stimulation then push against it again with a supernatural understanding of what he needs. The pressure undulates, and tendrils fall from the ropes they formed around his dick and balls to set his member free.

  
  
They tongue-fucked him like that against the headboard. Pinned him up against the solid wood from under his armpits, slid him up against it with every indecent alien thrust. They were so huge, _Oh god was all of that inside him? Impossible._ it felt like he was being ruined, and he'd never been with anyone in this way. He's never been taken so completely, they were expanding enough inside him so that he ached terribly but the pleasure overrode the pain.  
  
**Yes all of it.**  
  
  
Venom's voice has never been sexier than it is proudly proclaiming they've succeeded in jamming their entire tongue inside him.  
  
It's enough of a stretch that Eddie knows he’ll feel that same ache in him for days to come. Their eyes were raised up towards him too, as their mouth attached, and they watched the way his pectoral muscles rippled as they fuck him silly, running tendrils to trace along the tattoos on his shoulders. 

  
They vividly envision biting him raw there, tearing at him, and he can sense their willingness to rip off this marked skin. He can sense how badly they want this, it's a heady feeling, that they would mark him anew. Scar him up so prettily. It's only that they are gentle, too gentle. Oh _Eddie would let them. Together they will erase the remnants of who he used to be._

  
  
Venom held itself back from these violent desires. They fucked him steady and slow with its tongue until he was sobbing ugly faced from the intensity of overstimulation as they mercilessly pound that wet organ into his prostate his dick feels like it's going to explode. So many pseudo-limbs swirled again across his body, mapping every spot, tweaked his nipples until Eddie's eyes rolled back into his head. Venom growled with delight in sonic pressure that rumbled his body and bedframe beneath them. 

  
  
Eddie doesn’t last too long after that. Not when he’s inside of the alien while its inside of him. **So open for us, Eddie.**

  
  
“I trust you.” He cried out as he comes into the moist grip around his cock.

  
  
Joy soared inside the monster at these words, its tongue fell out of him fluidly as it scrambled to reach its own pinnacle of pleasure in response, and that tongue was quickly replaced by a tentacle of equal size, he feels their orgasm as nothing human - its like fracturing light, the beauty of mathematics, universal logic, fractals that they can fall into towards an ocean of endless pleasure, it goes on, and on, infinitely and it makes everything make sense. Something, something hot spills inside Eddie’s ass, like come but hotter and wetter as it leaks out of him past the invasion, where Venom stays locked inside. Motionless now.   
  
  
When they are done it feels like he’s orgasmed multiple times, and he supposed that was due to their connection. His balls pleasantly ached from how empty they are and Eddie can’t help himself for smiling up at them dopily. He pointed to the cut, “You barely grazed me. See?”

  
  
Venom spooned him in humanoid form, apologized for the cut anyway as it healed him, the giant sap. They seemed reverent towards Eddie. Slent in the wake of it all, running talons through Eddie’s brown hair. Eager, he could feel how eager they were to hold him close and tight.

  
  
“Okay hold me as much as you want you dramatic bastard. Unlike you I’ll need some sleep.”

  
  
In the morning, something woke them up far too early before the light of dawn. Downstairs Venom's super sensitive hearing had picked up on the door beginning to unlatch and they both sighed in unison. Eddie should have known a place like this wouldn’t be empty for long. The sound is odd though. They listen closer… it’s a scratching and fumbling sound.

  
  
Venom formed a black terry cloth robe around him with matching slippers and walked him to the grand balcony.

  
  
“Well look at that.” He said peering past the chandelier through the third story window. Two men in dark clothing are cussing at each other at the door. They are out of these men's eyeshot.

  
  
“Thought you cased this place, Greg.” One of them bitched at the other, their teeth chattering from the cold.

  
  
“Cunt's been dead since last year. Crotch droppings live abroad. Rich fucks. This is a good lock. Shut up I almost had it.”  
  
  
**How luxurious. Breakfast even delivers itself.** Venom enthused and let its hunger roil through Eddie.

  
  
“Mm, they did wake us on a Saturday.” Even though the punishment hardly fit the crime, their desires were one and the same. Eddie Brock gave himself over to the beast inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom is really stuck on the leader of the pack thing from his home planet. 
> 
> If bisexual fantasies with multiple partners aren't your thing - Hit the back button.
> 
> Warning this chapter is just some boundaries testing with no actual sex. Venom sharing fantasies with Eddie on a ride down the coast.
> 
> Not actual Venom/Eddie/Anne/Dan but this chapter hints at the future possibility.

Venom was licking his cheek in a slow stripe while beaming pleased feelings directly into his limbic system when Anne called that morning at daybreak. Eddie took his bluetooth from his satchel to engage her. She was trying to figure out where he’d gone off to and he spoke to her pleasantly while they rode for the day. As pleasantly as if he hadn't just killed two young men in cold blood. Venom formed a helmet to block the sound of the wind as they peeled away from the house that now marked the mystery appearance of two estate thieves.   
  
Eddie should have found it more strange than he did he didn't feel any guilt. He briefly imagined he could still taste their guts coiling down in their unhinged jaw, wet bloody entrails throat sliding into their gooey gullet. The violent crunch of their bones between needle teeth. Every aspect of them was being actively digested by Venom who curled around his neck in a silken scarf while they more of them was bubbling inside Eddie with alien satisfaction, a fullness that felt invigorating.   
  
Anne talked long past an initial checking in. As Eddie knew she would. Eventually, his cheeks were glowing embarrassed from the depth of her sincere concern for his well-being, she made him feel so cared for even just as a friend. She’d noticed his column had been dropped. She’d gathered a package from his stoop so it wouldn’t get stolen by his neighbors.  
  
**We are not in** **Anne and Dan’s relationship to become their leader so we are not sure _whhhy_ we are talking to her for such a long time. We should be planning our day.**  
  
Tentacles caress then pinch his butt under his tight jeans as Venom communicated their annoyance.  
  
As Anne explained that Dan had been made Director of his Department and they were hoping to celebrate with him soon. Eddie thought very loudly at the symbiote, in the directed way he had learned to for Venom’s sake, _V., not wanting to lead -gross I'm using your weird language- I mean sleep with everyone you care for isn’t a reason to stop talking to them. I like her a lot as a person._  
  
**Humans have illogical mating strategies. You loved her but you let another man have her because he _is good_? And you let her tell you all about their boring life. Eddie is far superior, especially with us. He's a feckless loser alone. Maybe Riot was right and we should have brought the Klyntar army after all.  
  
** “Don’t be an asshole!” Eddie says out loud in a burst of anger then immediately has to do damage control with Anne. **  
  
** “Oh no Anne. That wasn’t directed at you! I’m sorry. I got cut off by some jag-off in traffic. It’s nothing serious… No you are right I will pull of the road next time we talk! I needed a break was all…. yeah I’ll be back in a week and we’ll all go to Chai-Ya. Sorry about that slip! NorCal drivers, y’know? Yeah, yeah they’re egregious, tell Dan I say hi back.”  
**  
_Hi!?_ ** The symbiote felt deeply indignant on his behalf. **Tell Dan next time we have him alone we’ll make him apologize for laying with our mate without our express permission; because we know _he apologizes the very best_.   
  
** Venom then flashed an image of Dan in his white doctor’s coat only, otherwise naked and down on his knees, looking up at them poutingly through his long black eyelashes with a metal bar gag in his mouth chained around his head and with his hands tied behind his back. Begging nonverbally for some forgiveness with clenched hands. The motorcycle would had swerved off the road but Venom took over the steering while purring his approval that Eddie had such a visceral reaction. Eddie made a helpless, broken sound in the back of his throat.  
  
 **We could devour him _together_.  
  
** “I’m so sorry Anne I have to go right now.” He squeeked out, voice a ghost of itself and clicked his bluetooth off to scream while Venom had the steering, “That all sounded like I’m completely in the middle of breakdown. Exactly what I was trying to avoid. Now she’ll be worried. And what about ‘I’m not interested in any of that’ didn’t you understand!?”  
  
**Eddie’s dick is quick to say things his mouth won’t dare.** They chuckle running a tendril along the semi-hard length of his cock. **We took the image from Anne’s memory. Unlike you, that one is not afraid to lead. She liked that memory _very much._ We knew Eddie would too.  
  
** Yeah. Eddie bet she had liked that scene, fuck. God, he’s hardening fully thinking of being taken over by her. How he wanted to be Dan in that moment, begging for a release only she could give him… But, _no_ he will not let Venom give him these thoughts. These are not productive, he will not lust for impossible scenarios, “Venom don’t make me ask you again and it’s wrong to show me her memories. Those are private. This road trip? It’s about us.”  
  
**If it’s all about us then don’t answer her calls**.  
  
“I can’t do stuff like that for you, Venom. That's too controlling.”  
  
**We want to make Eddie see. See how... Eddie is everything we wanted from a host. We could help him with everything he wants. The big nest. The best job. The beautiful partners who desire him. The world is at his feet with us. All of it.  
  
** “That’s not how human life works. We have to play fair to deserve to be included or we're the bad guy V. I see how... I see that I set a bad example for us last night. I can’t go around taking everything I want. I was stressed out and acting out.” Eddie felt upset and shaken even trying to explain himself. Yes he’d started this road trip to decompress. But maybe he was giving Venom too much leeway. Explaining what was okay to eat had been hard enough. The vagaries of human consent, the nuances of intimacy… how could he teach Venom these concepts that were so alien to them. **  
  
Your human fears inhibit you and restrain _us._  We will respect them only because they upset you. We do not want an unhealthy host. But we suspect we will make Eddie see in due time. We will just have to work on him.  
  
**Eddie’s cock twitched in his pants as the image of Dan now burned into his brain reemerged, this time in his own mind. Sparkling drool hand been dotting his lush dark pink bottom lip, deep brown eyes had been worshipfully tilted upwards. ' _Imagine what we could do'_ Venom had offered before Eddie had been with him the first time. Oh God. What Venom had down to him he could do to other people. No. Down that path was some sort of wild madness.  
  
The symbiote was his to deal with.  
  
Eddie heaved an angry sigh at himself and took back full control of the steering wheel and found the exit road to the 101. He concentrated on the idea of fresh Oysters on the coast and a cheap motel he'd found in a bay town.  
  
Venom quieted sufficiently distracted by the lure of live seafood with a live heartbeat and they drove a couple hours down the coast in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I fallen into this fandom fast and I don’t foresee that changing anytime soon.
> 
> Thank you so much for any feedback. I know it’s a new (old) fandom and I hope this fic was fun for you guys.


End file.
